The Prophesized Child
by evil-chick-spike-lvr
Summary: Selene and Micheal, with the help from their new found friends must once again save the world from evil, but this time it's in the form of an unborn child.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own underworld or its characters. I do however own the characters I made up._

_**Summary:** Selene and Micheal, with the help from their new found friends must once again save the world from evil but this time it's in the form of an unborn child._

_**Prologue**_

Its one month after Markus and Kraven were defeated and everyone is finally ready to start their vacation from evil. Chris, George, Kathleen and Sonja leave to travel the world. Chris and George leave by car and plane, and Kathleen and Sonja leave by pirate ship and Sonjas motorcycle. Riley, Ally, Dena, Lisa, Vandhana, Jyotsna, Jonathon, Logan, and Rin go to Las Vegas and stay in houseboats on Lake Mead. Tom takes his motorcycle and goes on a road trip of his own, camping all the way because of his lack of money. Bob and Tamara go to Ireland where they have relatives and friends who are also vampires and lycans (There're only 4). Ti and Christina stay in Paris to relax and work at her bar. Lastly, Tara worked at the bar, surprisingly everyday and always on time, but eventually got bored and she also went to Ireland to visit her family home. Oh yah, and Selene and Micheal got their own place in Paris not far from the mansion, and with UV protected windows. They also just relaxed and went sight seeing in Paris.

Finally, after 2 years, the adventures began again, when the group came back and they came back to some big surprises.


	2. Vacations Over

_**Chapter Summary:** Sonja and Kathleen are returning from their travels when Kathleen happens upon a problem. Sonja calls Christina and her and Ti call everyone else. Chris and George arrive first and they have a surprise, but what is it?_

_**A/N:** Well here's the first chapter and I hope you like it. If you haven't read the first story in this sequel I suggest you do or you'll be lost. And don't worry I will try my hardest to get these chapters done quicker then the others. (That is if I don't get major writers block again)_

_**Chapter One:** Vacations Over_

Kathleen and Sonja were sitting in the galley of their boat on the way to Paris to meet up with the group. Sonja was sitting on her bunk sharpening her favorite knife, while Kathleen was sitting at a table playing a game of solitaire. They sat in silence for a while except for the occasional slap of a card or the scarping of the stone on Sonja's knife, but finally, Sonja looked up.

"So, who was it? Who'd you do?" asked Sonja, raising her eyebrows from on top of the bunk.

Kathleen sighed and put down the cards she had in her hand. She then glared up at Sonja and gritted her teeth before saying, "I told you, no one."

Sonja motioned towards Kathleen's very pregnant stomach. "That just doesn't happen. I didn't even know vampires could get pregnant," she said.

"Tells how much you know, because they can. But it does take something, and this didn't, and that is why we're going to meet up with everyone." Kathleen growled.

Sonja sighed. "Why do you think Selene and Micheal will care? I mean they're all like, ooh I love you…blah," she asked, looking towards Kathleen.

"Because, this has NEVER been documented before. I checked TWICE." Kathleen groaned, looking down at her large belly.

"C'mon though, you have to have done something. What about that guy in Jamaica, Horris or hank or something." Sonja said returning to her original topic. They hadn't talked about this yet. Sonja had been courteous enough not to ask because Kathleen had been upset, but had decided that she couldn't hold in her curiosity any longer.

"You mean Harold, and no, we didn't go that far. He took me out and asked me to bite him. I walked away." Kathleen said, picking up her cards again. Sonja followed suit with her knife and then stopped.

"Someone touched my motorcycle," she said, putting down her sharpening stone and hefting the knife.

Kathleen snorted. "You're crazy, it's the middle of the day and we're in the middle of the Atlantic all alone," she said rolling her eyes.

"But someone just touched it, I can feel it." Sonja said getting up.

Just then there was a resounding knock at the door. Sonja brought her fingers to her lips and walked towards the door, knife still in hand. The doors handle twisted back and fourth before it broke the lock, letting the deadly sunlight into the dark room.

Sonja wrapped her hand in a towel near the door and slowly and skillfully raised her arm and secured it around the purebred vamps neck. She held it in her room before closing the door with her foot. It hissed and kicked as it tried to get out of her grip but Sonja's grip held and she held her newly sharpened dagger to its neck.

"What are you here for?" Sonja hissed, her face morphing into that of her darker side.

"The baby," it hissed, speaking in Latin.

"What does that have to do with you?" Sonja asked, setting into interrogator mode. She held the knife to the demons neck until it drew blood.

"It brings the great death all humans will be destroyed," the demon finally hissed.

Sonja frowned, she had only caught a few words, her Latin sucked but she sighed and let it go.

It walked over to Kathleen, who was better at Latin but was also terrified. It stuck its grimy claw on her stomach and sighed with awe and delight, its body trembling with anticipation.

Sonja decided she had had enough and threw the knife. It somersaulted in the air four or five times before landing in the creatures head. None of the blade showed only the hilt glinted in what little light was in the room as the beast fell to the floor, dead.

"Well, I think it would be an excellent time to see good old Selene and the crew again. I have missed Tom a lot." Sonja said with a nod to Kathleen before striding over to the body and pulling out the knife. She wiped it off with the towel she used to bring the beast in.

"Christina and the gang are nothing special, next to me now huh?" Kathleen said looking up from the body and raising an eyebrow at Sonja who grinned.

"Told you someone touched my motorcycle."

----------

At the Mansion in Paris

----------

**Ringg Ringg**

"I'll get it,' said Ti from the kitchen where he had been making a sandwich. "Hello."

"Hi Ti, is Christina there?" asked Sonja.

"Yah, I'll get her for you." He then left the kitchen and into the TV room where Christina was watching Pirates of the Caribbean on their big screen TV.

"Hey," answered Christina when she got to the phone.

"Hey, how's your vacation been?"

"It's been good. And you?"

"Oh, very good, but we have a little problem," Sonja said in a skeptic voice.

"What kind of problem?"

"Oh a big one. Can you call everyone else and get them to the mansion?"

"Yah, no problem but what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you over the phone. You'll find out when we get there but please get everyone else there first."

"Ok, no problem I'll call everyone for you."

"Thanks, and we'll see you soon."

Then Christina hung up the phone and went to talk to Ti before she started to call everyone.

"We have to call everyone and get them back here ASAP," she told Ti.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Ti.

"I don't know. Sonja wouldn't tell me but it sounded serious so I think we should both call everyone so it takes half the time."

"Agreed."

Then they both got a phone and started to call.

----------

Two Days Later

----------

"Where is everyone, they should be here by now," said Christina as she paced back and fourth almost pulling out her hair because she was so stressed out.

"Calm down Christina. They'll be here soon, just sit down and stop pulling out your hair." Ti replied to Christina.

"I know, but…" just then she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Christina as she ran to the door and opened it within two seconds. At the door was Chris and George.

"Hey what's up?" asked Chris.

"Finally, what took you so long?" asked Ti. "Christina's been pacing and stressing, waiting for someone to get here."

"Well here we are and we have a little surprise for you," said George as he reached behind him.

----------

Well there it is and I hope you like it. The next chap will be coming soon and may or may not be longer. Please read and review so I can update faster. The more reviews I get the faster I will update.

----------


	3. Adopted

_**Chapter Summary:** George and Chris arrive at the mansion with a little surprise of their own, but at the end Kathleen and Sonja with a much bigger surprise of their own._

_**A/N:** Well here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. I know it's not as long but I ran out of things to write and my co-author, writerbyday, wasn't around to help. Also the next chapter definitely wont be out tomorrow or Friday because tomorrow is the awesome QUEEN concert and I of course am going, and Friday I will be busy all day but it may be out some time next week so don't worry. Remember to read and review please._

_**Chapter Two:** Adopted_

As George reached behind himself, Christina caught a glimpse of black from behind his back. "Um, George, do you have a little person behind you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do," answered George. "Come on Jo don't be shy, they're nice people, well sort of." Just then a little Asian girl about 3 years old with long black hair and ice blue eyes came out from behind Georges back.

"Everyone, well Christina and Ti anyway, this is Jo," said Chris.

"Hi Jo I'm Christina and this is Ti," said Christina, waving her hand towards Ti. "Where is she from and how did you obtain her?" asked Christina.

"She is from Japan and we got her from an adoption agency there when we were passing through. She had been there her entire life, because her mother died in childbirth right on the front steps of the agency building."

"Wow that's so sad," said Christina wiping a tear away from her eye.

"Well that's not all," said George.

Just then there was numerous knocks at the door. "I'll get it," said Ti. When he opened the door it was everyone else, other then Kathleen and Sonja. "You're just in time to meet George and Chris' surprise, and to hear more about her."

They all looked into the mansion and saw the little adopted Asian girl.

"Well that is a surprise," said Dena.

"Well that's not all," said Chris. "Can someone stay with Jo while we talk in the meeting room?" asked Chris.

"I will, I already know and they all need to hear this," answered George.

George took Jo into the kitchen to get a snack while the rest of them went into the meeting room to hear the rest of Chris' information on Jo.

"Ok Chris, what's the story on this Kid?" Riley asked.

"Ok, we'll start at the beginning. Her mother was found dead on the front step of the agency and Jo was lying on the ground perfectly healthy, wide awake, and perfectly quiet, and that's not even the weird thing."

"It isn't?" asked Ally with a shocked look on her face and her mouth was wide open.

"When they found her she was glowing, and not just that healthy glow some babies have but she was literally glowing. They took her into the building to see if it was just their eyes playing tricks on them, but it wasn't. They called a doctor, but he told them she was perfectly healthy and that the glowing was probably just temporary. They treated her just like any other healthy baby girl, reading her stories, singing her to sleep, feeding her, changing her, playing with her, but when she was only 8 months old strange things started to happen."

"What kind of strange things?" Lisa asked.

"Well she started walking as if she was already a toddler; her first word was in Latin, she could read before she was 1, she was talking perfectly in several different languages when she was only 1 ½ , and she could be found writing in code or a different language before she was even 2."

"Wow, is that all," said Tom in an obviously sarcastic voice.

"Well, cupboards and drawers would open and close when she was around, and most of the time she talked it was in another language and rarely English."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" asked Ally.

"There isn't anything really wrong with her, she's in perfect health both physically and mentally, she's even better mentally. She's very smart and very mature for her age and even though she's shy around others, for some reason she spoke to us right away, as soon as we entered the room she must have noticed something different about us because she walked right up to us and introduced herself to us, in English. Well that's why we adopted her and that's her story."

"So, you still don't really know if she is just a regular human or something else?" asked Christina.

"No, not yet anyways, but once she exhibits other things then we can at least guess."

"So you're just going to keep a close eye on her and treat her the way she wants to be treated?'

"Yes exactly."

Just then George and Jo walked into the room, George with a very shocked look on his face. "Um guys, Kathleen and Sonja are back and they definitely have something more surprising then an adopted child to show us."

Then from the doorway Sonja walked in and then Kathleen, all eyes were then on Kathleen. Everyone's eyes went down to kathleen's stomach when she entered the room.

"Hi everyone how was your vacations?" asked Kathleen looking around the room knowing where everyone's eyes were looking.

----------

Well hope you liked it. I know, not another cliffhangers but for some reason I like to write cliffhangers. Well remember to read and review, and the more reviews the faster I update.

----------


	4. The Prophecy

_**Chapter Summary:**_

_**A/N:** Hi everyone, author number 2 here, better known as Writer-By-Day. I'd like to thank u all for reading and encourage you all to keep reading. So if you're not reading please start reading, because reading is the first step to reviewing. The reading is essential to the reviewing; do please have fun reading this fic because while you're reading you are practicing valuable literacy skills that will improve your reading. Reading, in essence establishes more than reading would ever know, because reading isn't a person. So, please continue reading and enjoy. The reading. _

_**Chapter Three:** _

FICCIEFICCIEFICCIEFICCIEFICCIEFICCIEFICCIEFICCIEFICCIEFICCIE 

Kathleen sighed; she was starting to feel like some kind of circus freak. Ti coughed, "Well, is it just me or did she gain a couple of pounds?" He asked. Gaining a particularly hard punch from a few people, including Lisa, Dena, Ally, Vandhana and Jyotsna. He also received a huge glare full of loathing and contempt from Kathleen herself.

Sonja rolled her eyes at Tom who was singing 'My Humps' softly under his breath and Bob who was trying hard not to laugh at Toms antics. She then grabbed Tom, Bob and Ti and dragged them out of the kitchen and into the living room. She gave Kathleen a wink as she left the room dragging the 3 by their shirts. The bar doors flapped behind them.

Tara raised a curious eyebrow in Kathleen's direction and Kathleen sat down. "I don't know." She said finally. Cristina looked skeptical, "You don't know. Well how can you not know, you look pretty well into, erm it." She said frowning. "I didn't do anything to deserve this. I didn't do anyone. It just happened." Kathleen explained looking more than a little desperate.

"It's okay, we'll figure out a way this could have happened." Ally said looking sympathetic and coming over to sit with Kathleen. The others soon followed including Chris who had a pot of tea and placed that in the middle of the table for everyone to help themselves.

Kathleen then started explaining about the demon on the boat on their way over to the mansion

SONJATOMBOBTISONJATOMBOBTISONJATOMBOBTISONJATOMBOBTI 

Sonja, Tom, Bob and Ti were all sitting in the control room in the mansion with smiles plastered on their faces. "Then he went on and on in Latin about how the child was one of great power and was going to destroy the world, then I killed him of course and I said, told you someone touched my motorcycle." Sonja said grinning.

They all laughed half-heartedly and Sonja frowned. "I don't like this, guys. The whole situation is something I've never heard of before." Sonja said honestly as she paced the room, stopping every once and a while to check the numerous monitors filling the room. "I can search the net for documentation of any prophesies involving this kind of thing." Tom said rolling his chair over to the nearest computer and pressing the on button. "Don't bother, I've searched everywhere I could think of and it all leads to a dead end." Sonja said shaking her head. "Ah, but good ol' Tom hasn't searched yet." Bob said with a grin.

At this point George came into the room holding a glass of milk. "Hey Sonja! When did you get here?" George asked. "A few minutes ago actually. How are you?" Sonja said grinning. "Come on in, join the party." She added motioning to the nearest empty chair. George smiled and came into the room, trailed closely by a slender young girl. Her long raven colored hair ghosted behind her. Her blue eyes plastered to the ground, in an attempt to block all eye contact.

"Who's this?" Sonja asked curiously sitting up and attempting to put on a warm smile. She wasn't seasoned with kids, they always made her feel uncomfortable; she had never really spent time with them other than being one herself. Even that was a long, long time ago.

Bob was smiling too, "Hey Jo, do you want to play on the computer?" He asked motioning towards the screen. The child jumped upon hearing her own name and moved behind George even more grasping his shirt. "I'm not sure she's ever seen a computer." George said smiling slightly and blushing for her.

Ti smiled and moved farther away from the computer. Jo watched cautiously from behind George and waited until Ti was at a 'safe' distance until se cautiously stepped forward and sat down at the computer, taking up the mouse she began to click and type like a pro. Bob raised his eyebrows in George's direction and George shrugged, "That happens a lot actually, she's really smart." He commented off handedly.

"Understatement of the year…" Tom said glancing over at what Jo was doing. They watched in awed silence for about a minute and a half as huge amounts of information flashed across the screen; from all sorts of sketches of demons to pentagrams and crosses.

Finally the random pages stopped coming and a few pages were left on screen. Jo then pushed herself away from the computer and looked up at all the taller men and women staring at her with looks of wonder and confusion on their faces.

The click of the printer startled some of them and they wheeled around to see the information being printed, with-out Jo even pressing the print button. George went over to the little girl and placed a cautious hand on her shoulder before rolling her back slightly so that everyone could look on the screen.

Ti was the first one to pull away and he stared into the little girl's eyes for almost a minute. "Thank you, that's exactly what we needed to find out." He almost whispered. Jo got up and walked out of the room without even a nod of acknowledgment, George followed behind her with an unsettled but surprisingly proud look on his face.

"And I thought she'd want to play pin-ball or something." Sonja muttered running a hand through her hair. Everyone nodded in agreement as they read through the unsettling information.

**THEKITCHENTHEKITCHENTHEKITCHENTHEKITCHENTHEKITCHENTHE**

Kathleen was feeling like a zoo animal again, they were all still staring at her large, very pregnant belly. "Is anyone going to say anything or shall I continue sitting here like a piece of confusing modern art…" She asked.

They all blinked and looked away, Ally ran a hand through her hair and shook her head, "Do you um, need anything?" She asked. Kathleen nodded, her eyes flashing, "Yes, yes I do," She said standing.

Everyone watched her expectantly. "I need you guys to STOP treating me like a fragile piece of mush! I'm not FRAGILE and I DON'T need to be catered on or treated any different!" She said striding past everyone and to her room.

"Well I can see her mood swings are just kicking in," said Dena.

"DENA!" yelled everyone else in the room.

"Well it's true."

"We know but you don't have to say it," answered Jyotsna who went up the stairs to follow Kathleen.

Just then, Sonja, Tom, Ti, Bob, George, and little Jo, came up the stairs. "Hey guys, I think there's something you need to see here," said Sonja as she put a pile of papers onto the kitchen counter.

"What is it?" asked Lisa.

"Well for starters it's information on a prophecy that has to do with a vampire who suddenly becomes pregnant with a child that could kill the human race," answered Ti.

"Well, that's uh interesting," replied Tamara.

"Yah well that's not it."

"What else?" asked Chris.

"Well none of us found it," said Tom.

"Well I'm not surprised that you didn't find it," said Riley in a quite sarcastic voice.

"Ha ha, very funny, but I'm not the only who didn't find it, Ti didn't even find it."

"Then who did?" asked Tara.

"I did," spoke up Jo.

"Well I'm not surprised at that, she's found things that we couldn't since we adopted her," said Chris.

"Well she didn't only find it on the computer within 3 minutes of going down stairs; she also printed the papers out without even pressing print or turning on the printer." Bob said as he stared still stunned at the little 3 year old.

"Oh well that's new."

"Did I do something wrong?" asked the scared little girl.

"No sweet heart you didn't do anything wrong," said Vandhana who walked up to her and crouched down in front of her and gave her a big hug in the same way she did to her little girl when she was upset.

"Why would you think you did something wrong?" George asked his little adopted daughter.

"Because everyone is staring at me," Jo replied.

"Oh well we're just staring because we're surprised at how smart you are," said Christina as she walked up to Jo with a glass of juice for the little girl.

"Thank you," said Jo as she was handed the juice.

**KATHLEENSROOMKATHLEENSROOMKATHLEENSROOMKATHLEENSROOMKATHLEENSROOMKATHLEEN**

"Are you Ok?" asked Jyotsna as she entered Kathleen's room and sat next to her on the bed.

"What do you think? I'm pregnant and I don't know how, and I don't know if this child is human vampire, both, or some kind of evil demon."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not your fault; I'm just a little moody and scared."

"Well that's normal when your pregnant, you should've seen Vandhana when she was pregnant, she made Johnathon cry I don't know how many times, she cried, yelled, and was ecstatic at every time of the day, and she ate the weirdest combinations of food. One time she made Johnathon go get hotdogs, chocolate ice cream, root beer, cherries, sour keys, lemon juice, chicken, and hotcrossbuns. He thought she was going to have the chicken with lemon juice as a marinate, hotdogs, and root beer for dinner, and then the ice cream, cherries, sour keys, and hotcross buns for dessert. Man was he wrong because when he got back she took the bag brought it in the kitchen, cooked the chicken and hotdogs then put those in a big mixing bowl and topped it with the lemon juice then the ice cream, cherries, and sour keys and scooped it up using the hot crossed buns and a giant spoon. He looked beyond disgusted and it was so funny."

"She really did that?" asked Kathleen with her mouth wide open.

"Oh yah, and when she had Rin, Johnathon was so glad that those cravings were over. And so was I because it grossed me out to."

"Well I haven't had any gross cravings yet."

"Don't worry, it'll happen."

**KITCHENKITCHENKITCHENKITCHENKITCHENKITCHENKITCHENKITCHENKITCHENKITCHENKITCHEN**

"Do you think we should tell Kathleen?' asked Riley who was getting herself a glass of blood to drink.

"Of course we should, I does concern her doesn't it," replied Sonja who was still worrying about her sister.

"I don't know Sonja, if we tell her she may end up doing something drastic," said Selene.

"What do you think she'll do? She is my sister and I know that she wouldn't do anything that could hurt herself, she isn't stupid."

"Why would I want to do anything that could hurt myself?" asked Kathleen from the kitchen entrance.

----------

I know, I know not another cliffy. But I didn't know what else to write and I thought if I was gonna end this with a cliffhanger then this should be the way. Just so you know, the beginning of this chap was written by writer-by-day but the end was written by me, evil-chick-spike-lvr. Well, remember to read and review and I hope you liked this fic because it's just gonna get better.

----------


	5. Intruder

_**A/N:** Hey, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry, if you didn't like the cliffhanger at the end but I ran out of ideas and didn't know what else to write. Well I hope you like this chapter and I'll to not end it with a cliffhanger. Well, enjoy and remember to review after reading. By the way don't forget this is a two person fan fic and with all chapters, half of it is written by my friend and co-author, writer-by-day. Sorry there is no summary for this chapter, I got really bored of writing them and decided it would just save time to leave them, so if you do like summaries I am sorry, and if not then join the club. We get hats._

_**Chapter Four:** Intruder _

"Guys, what, do you mean by me wanting to hurt myself?" asked Kathleen who was still wondering what her sister and friends were talking about.

After Kathleen entered the room and spoke, everyone went silent and couldn't think of anything to say until she spoke again. "HEY, someone had better say something before I make them, or find out for myself."

"Ok, but you have to promise to not freak out," spoke up Sonja.

"Ok, I promise. NOW TELL ME."

"Well, we found something out about a prophecy, and we think it has to do with your little problem," answered Christina.

"You did, tell me tell me," replied Kathleen like a kid asking for their birthday present.

Then Ti spoke up and began explaining the prophecy. He told her about the child that could obliterate human kind, and that there is also one person who can help to stop that, and that the child could do great things if put in the hands of a mother with a kind heart, and another who can help her. When he had finished Kathleen actually had the look of horror on her face, a look that her sister was scared to see.

"Well, I can see why you thought I would hurt myself," laughed Kathleen.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Riley with a surprised look on her face.

"Well you would laugh to if your predictions about your unborn child came true."

"But remember, you promised not to freak out," said Sonja.

"I know, I know. Now, do we know who this special person is who can stop my child from destroying human kind?"

"No, unfortunately we don't, but we are working on finding that out," said Tom.

"Well snap to it, if this baby keeps growing at the rate it's growing it will be born pretty damn soon."

"Kathleen's right, we'd better kick into overdrive or I could be killed along with everyone else like me," said Tara who was freaking out because she could end up dead fin soon.

"Hey guys we were in the living room watching TV when we heard something from the back, can someone check it out because it's starting to scare Jo, and you don't want her scared because things will start to shatter, and I mean shatter," said George as he and Jo came in after leaving while everyone else talked to Kathleen.

"Sure I'll check it out, it's probably just a raccoon or squirrel or some other rodent," said Tom as he headed to the back of the mansion.

**BACKOFMANSIONBACKOFMANSIONBACKOFMANSIONBACKOFMANSIONBACKOFMANSIONBACKOFMANSION**

"Holy crap this house is locked up good. There's even bars on the windows, what do these people have to hide?" Tad asked himself as he tried to break into the huge mansion so he could get a little cash so he could leave Paris. "Finally I got through these bars, these people had better have a lot of cash because of all this work I've had to do just to get through the first window."

As he creeped into the house through the now open window, Tad was pulled through by the collar of his shirt. When he saw his captures face he looked into the now very angry eyes of a very muscular, very tall, and just plain very big man, who could have been a football player. "Who are you and what the hell do you think you're doing?" asked the huge man who by the smell of him wasn't quite as human as Tad had thought at first.

"Hey man, the names Tad, and I was just looking for a little help."

"A little help with what?"

"Well….."

"That's what I thought, now come on," said Tom as he dragged Tad into the kitchen where everyone was waiting for his return.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, fucking shit I'm damned screwed, fuck, I'm going to die, be turned into pâté I don't fucking want to be pâté, I don't even like pâté. Jesus Christ! What did I ever do to you man?" Tad rambled as he was carried into the kitchen.

"For starters you tried to break in…" Tom muttered while running a hand through his hair. Kathleen would NOT like this guy. "Look what the cat dragged in." Tom announced as he dragged the intruder into the kitchen by the collar of his shirt.

"Now who do we have here?" asked Ti, when Tom dragged in his captive.

"Yah, who's the captive?" added Sonja who walked over to Tom to get a closer look at the captive.

"I found him trying to break into the mansion."

"You better not have broken anything that is in or part of my mansion," said Riley who looked royally pissed that someone had actually broken into her mansion.

"No, I don't think he broke anything, but he did somehow get passed the security system without setting off any alarms."

"WHAT!" shouted Ti and Christina. "He got passed our security system? That's not possible."

"If it's not possible then how did I do it babe," said Tad who was still being held by Tom.

"You shouldn't have done that dude. Now you're in trouble," said Dena who was sipping at an ice-cap she bought the other day.

"Why?"

"Why, why, you ask. Maybe because I am not a babe I am a pissed off female lycan, and you really don't want to mess with me right now bub," answered the very pissed off Christina.

"Wow calm down, just because I broke into your home doesn't mean you can bite my fucking head off."

"Excuse me, that is very inappropriate language and I think you should apologize," said an unidentified voice from behind the crowd of people.

"Hey, who said that? I like to see who's yelling at me."

"That would be me Mr. Wolf man," said Jo as she came out from behind Chris and George.

"Holy Crap, are you a midget or something?" asked a very shocked Tad.

"No I am not, and again, please watch your language. I am a very impressionable child."

"Sorry, I guess I forgot. How old are you?"

"I happen to be 3 years old, and you're forgiven, just don't do it again."

"I knew I liked her," said a very pleased Kathleen who was at that moment eating recess pieces and happy that she wasn't the one to yell at someone for using bad language.

"Hold on a minute," said Tom. "You're a lycan and you didn't even try to get out of my grip. How sad is that."

"Hey, I probably could've gotten away but then where would I go? That and you are still a lot bigger then me, and I try not to get into fights I know I can't win."

"Well then you're not as stupid as you look wolf boy."

"By the way, the names Tad, not wolf boy, and can you please let me go, it's not like I can go anywhere."

"He's right Tom, let him go, he'd have to be suicidal to try to get out of here, and we have bigger problems then this to deal with," said the quiet Ally, who couldn't help but notice just how hot the new intruder was.

"Well thank you, you should listen to the lady," Tad said as he winked at Ally who blushed so much her cheeks were a deep red.

**MEETINGROOMMEETINGROOMMEETINGROOMMEETINGROOMMEETINGROOMMEETINGROOMMEETINGROOM**

"Well, because you just happened to try to break into our mansion when we're in a little bit of trouble, you may as well stay, because we might need someone with your expertise and another helper might not be that bad to have," suggested Micheal.

"Sure, why not, it's not like I have anywhere to go, or anyone to meet," answered Tad.

At that answer, Tad went back to the window to pick up the rest of his stuff, and then Ally volunteered to bring Tad to his room. After Tad was settled in everyone, went to the meeting room to bring Tad up to speed on their little problem and let's just say he was a little more then confused and befuddled at the fact of a pregnant Vampire who did nothing to get herself that way.

-----------

Well, I hope you enjoyed that, and I am very sorry for the long wait but I had the worst writers block ever, and my co-author was working on one of her own stories and didn't have the time to work on this one, and it's Summer, so I lots of fun stuff to do outside and sadly away from the computer. By the way, if you like Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or more importantly Oz, and also if you like Harry Potter then you should check out my co-author, Writer-by-day and her stories. Well enjoy and remember to read and review and have an awesome rest of the summer.

-----------


	6. Questions

_**A/N:** Hey my peeps. How's it hanging? I hope you liked the last chapter and after you read this chapter, I hope you will like it too. Sorry for the wait of the last chapter and this one, but I again had writers block and my co-author had writers block and no time to write this fic and all the fics she is currently writing. Well enjoy this chapter and remember to review after you have read it. Also, I am sorry if Selene and Michael haven't been in this fic a lot so far, but don't worry they will be in it more after this chap and the rest._

_**Chapter Five:** Questions_

"Wait a minute, hold on just a second," said the confused and befuddled Tad. "You're telling me, that she didn't do anything to get that way," he said as he looked in Kathleen's general direction. "That's not possible, and even if it was, that's just plain bizarre, because aren't vampires like dead or something?" Tad asked as he began to ramble on, and on, until Selene finally spoke up.

"You watch way too much TV wolf boy," Selene said as she cut him off from his rambling.

"What do you mean, I watch too much TV?" Tad asked back. "And remember, the names Tad, not wolf boy, or dog boy, or wolfie, or any other concoction with the words, wolf or dog in them," he continued in a rather perturbed voice.

"I mean, that in the life of reality, yes, vampires do die when they are bitten and all their blood is sucked except for the last drop, but as if they were hit with a defibrillator, they are brought back. So to sum all that up: Vampires may die for a couple of minutes, or days, it depends, they are brought back as not a human anymore, but as a creature of the night, and as long as they get their helpings of blood every once in a while they will stay alive, that is unless they go into the sun, are caught on fire, have their head cut off, or are shot with a UV bullet or just plain old UV light."

"What about the old stake to the heart thing?"

"Only if you put it in far enough, or if you can even get close enough to aim the stake in the right spot."

"OK, well now I know."

"Good, now other then being able to break into places quite easily, what else can you do to help us?" asked Michael from behind Selene.

"Well, I am really sneaky and can get around pretty much anywhere without being seen or heard, even by Vampires, and other Lycans. That is, if I don't run, or walk into anything, or bump into anything while I'm sneaking around."

"Good, we could use someone like you for spying, and reconnaissance."

"Oh, I always wanted to be a spy, but I never had anyone to spy on, or was asked to spy on…."

"It's very good that you finally get to live out your childhood dream and everything, but stop rambling because you're sounding more and more like a brain dead teenager by the minute," said Ti as he cut off Tad's rambling and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Okay, okay I'll shut up, but you have to tell me one thing," Tad said as he went silent for a minute and everyone was shocked that he actually stopped rambling. Of course, that stopped pretty soon, as Tad started up again. "Sorry, I needed to catch my breath."

"That explains the silence. I actually thought you actually ran out of things to say," broke in Dena as she started to take out a big juicy steak to put on the barbeque.

"Very funny," Tad said as he laughed sarcastically. "Now, as I was saying. You have to tell me one thing. What the H-E- double hockey sticks is with the genius 3 year old?"

"Oh yah, I knew we forgot to tell you something," spoke up George, who was getting out a cookie for Jo as a midnight snack, because it was way passed her bedtime. "Chris can you explain, I have to put our little girl to bed."

"No problem…" answered Chris before he was rudely cut off by, whom else but Tad.

"Hold on a minute hommies you're gay?" he asked, but then suddenly shut his mouth quickly because of the very evil looking glare given to him by Kathleen.

"Yes, we are. Do you have a problem with that?" Chris asked in not a questioning voice but a say no and you're dead kind of voice.

"Of course not man, I was just asking to make sure I was right about my feeling. I have absolutely no problem with gay guys. In fact, I always wanted a gay friend; you can tell me how to get a girl, because you must know more about them then straight guys."

Before Chris replied to that he looked at the 3 other guys in the room and thought for a second. "Well as a matter of fact, we do, but no one around here seems to think so enough to ask for help."

"HEY!" shouted Ti, Tom, and Michael as they glared at Chris and looked very criticized by his words.

"What? It's the truth, just ask the girls, they'll agree."

They all looked at the girls and waited for their response. "Sorry boys but it's the truth, you don't get girls, girls get you," said Ally as she took a swig of……her orange pop. Then all the guys just stood there quietly with their heads held low to the ground and it almost looked like they were going to cry.

"Now that we have that cleared up, I guess I should finally answer your question so here it goes. Me and George adopted Jo when we were traveling through Japan. We adopted her because she was special. She was quiet around everyone, stayed by herself, didn't play with the other kids, weird things happened around her when she was upset or just plain showed any sort of emotion, she would be found writing weird symbols and in different languages, when she did speak she would speak in different languages that a 3 year old Japanese girl shouldn't know, and when we met her she actually spoke to us and didn't shy away from us, and she knew that we weren't human. She is also extremely smart, mature, and she knows how to do things that people go to university for years to learn. Now does that answer your question?" asked Chris as he took a deep breath when he finally finished.

"Yah, that about sums it up. But one thing, do you know why she is like that?" asked Tad one more time before he shut up again.

"No. Not yet anyway, but we are trying to find out a way to find out."

"Okay so if you don't have any more questions I think it's finally time that we all got some rest," said Riley as she shooed everyone to their rooms and got Dena to clean up her mess after she finished her steak.

**3HOURSLATER3HOURSLATER3HOURSLATER3HOURSLATER3HOURSLATER3HOURSLATER3HOURSLATER**

It was only 3 hours after everyone finally went to sleep when Tad woke up and went down stairs to get a drink. He didn't really sleep anyways, being as he didn't really have anyplace to sleep most of the time. When he got down stairs and finally found the kitchen again (I mean it's a huge mansion, it's hard to find anything when you've only been there a few hours), he went to the fridge, but when he went to open it he heard a noise from behind him and after he took a whiff of the air he realized it was the skinny lycan who showed him to his room. "You really should be more quiet when you're trying to sneak up on people," he said when she was only a few steps behind him.

"I wasn't really sneaking up on you, I just came down to get a snack and I didn't know if it was you or another intruder. Christina really has to amp up the security system, but don't tell her I said that, she would kill me. I'm sorry I disturbed you, I'll just get my snack and leave you alone so you don't have to hear my rambling," said Ally as she started to blush and went to one of the cupboards so she could hide her face and get her snack at the same time.

"You don't have to rush, I was just getting a drink because I couldn't sleep, and this is really your house so I'll get out of your way," said Tad as he stopped before he himself started to ramble.

"No, no, you're the guest I'll get out of your way, I was just getting a snack because I didn't really get a chance to get a lot to eat today, it's been kind of hectic," Ally said as she again started to blush and hide her face. She didn't know what it was about this guy that made her ramble and blush so much, but when she looked at him she just couldn't help herself, there was just something special about him.

"Here, how about you get your snack and I'll get my drink, I mean the fridge and cupboards are on different sides of the kitchen, and if we cross paths, we cross paths. I mean there really is no reason for either of us to leave. Anyways I could use some company, I've been alone most of my life, and the only company I've really come across is any guard dogs I might come across when breaking into a place."

"Okay, sounds good to me. My names Ally by the way, I think I forgot to tell you before."

"Yah you did, and it's nice to meet you Ally. Is that short for anything?"

"Yah, it's actually Allison, but no one's called me that since I think grade 8, I liked Ally better anyways."

"I like it too. I think Ally is cool, I think I met an Ally before, and if I remember correctly she was pretty nice, I mean she was a stripper and I kind of paid her to be nice but still," Tad said but then realized what he was saying and cut himself short before he embarrassed himself.

"That's nice," said Ally who was trying really hard not to laugh at the male lycan across the kitchen from her, who was started to blush.

"So, is there anything I should know about everyone else here, that is before I say something else incredibly stupid?" asked Tad as he remembered being yelled at, glared at, and lectured by a 3 year old.

"Oh yah," Ally said as she realized that if she didn't warn him about what not to say that someone was going to kill him before the week was over. "First of all, no swearing around Kathleen or Jo, and especially not around Kathleen, because she'll kill you. Second of all, don't call any of the females around here names like, Miss, Lady, Little Lady, Babe, Hunny, Little Girl, or anything else but their names because they'll literally bite your head off. Third of all, don't hit on or try to make a move on Selene, or Christina because they are taken by Michael and Ti, and even though Ti is human, he can still take you down, because he can learn all of your weaknesses in a matter of 2 days and he's been training how to fight, and has learned almost everything about lycans from a young age because his sister was turned and he had to help her through it because it was just the two of them growing up. Also, don't get in any one's way when they are pissed because everyone around here is pretty violent and mean when they are mad and definitely not anyone you want to mess with. I don't know what to warn you about Jo, except that don't swear around her or say anything provocative or impressionable for a 3 year old. Oh yah and don't leave a mess anywhere because Kathleen, Chris or George will kill you and use you to clean up the mess. There may be more to tell you about Vandhana, Jyotsna, Jonathon, Logan, and Rin, but I don't know them well enough. Also, about Tamara and Bob, who are Christina's mom and uncle, just don't mess with Christina or they'll have to mess with you. Oh yah, I almost forgot, don't mess with anyone's vehicles, especially, Sonjas bike, and Christina's new car that she just got a couple of days ago, because they'll kill you if you put a mark on their babies. Now I think that's about it and if I forgot anything you'll find out soon enough."

For a while Tad just stood there wide eyed and with his jaw almost to the floor like in bugs bunny cartoons. But of course, he finally spoke up. "Wow, that's a lot of things to avoid, and you're sure you don't know anything else right now?"

"I think so, but if you get in trouble for anything I forgot to tell you to avoid, you can blame me."

"Don't worry I will," Tad said as he laughed and made Ally laugh.

"Well I think I should get back to bed, we'll have to wake up again soon and I really should get some sleep. You should too, you look exhausted," Ally recommended as she yawned and her eyes began to feel heavy.

"Yah I'll be up in a minute, good night, or good morning or whatever people say when someone else goes to sleep when it actually morning." 'Oh my god what am I saying, what is it about this girl that makes me ramble so much?' Tad said to himself after wishing Ally sweet dreams and watched her go up the stairs and back to her room. There really must be something special about her, because he normally never acted this way around girls.

After getting another drink Tad put his glass in the dish washer when he found it and went back up to his new room and back to sleep. Surprisingly he actually did go back to sleep and didn't wake up until he heard a knock on the door and heard Tom's voice saying that breakfast was ready and if he didn't get up it would be gone before he got around to getting down stairs. Of course he got up right away, but come on it was food and he hadn't eaten a real breakfast in weeks, maybe months.


	7. Behind Enemy Lines

_**Chapter 6: **Behind Enemy Lines.****_

Anikah sat pondering her next attack on the unborn child. The large skyscraper she was in swayed slightly as the hurricane continued its un-relinquishing attack on Miami. She wasn't worried about that however, as she sat on the top floor, tapping a pen on a desk, she was worried about the newest information she had gotten about the whereabouts of Kathleen and her sister. The last she heard of the minions she had sent to retrieve the vessel was almost three days ago and she was more than a little anxious as she stared out the window at the angry storm.

A soft knock at the door signified that her dinner had arrived, as well with any luck more information. "Enter" She stated richly, she pushed the security button so that the person on the other side of the door could get into the room. Moreen, her assistant bustled in the room holding more than Anikah thought humanly possible. This should have been no problem for her, considering she was a lower bred werewolf. The smell of fresh steak filled her nostrils and Anikah got up graciously to receive her dinner. Sighing Moreen handed her the covered dish and dropped a few files on her desk. Anikah glared down at them, God she hated paperwork.

"There's more information on where the prophesized child is." Moreen, finally spoke up.

Anikah glared up at her trusted assistant of 12 years over her meal. "When did you find out?" She asked lucid.

"Just now I got a call from Jamaica. Apparently those two you sent are dead. I called Paris; there's been no word about two female vamps walking around. I got Adam to find out as much as he could but so far information is limited." Moreen stopped talking and turned frightened eyes out the window as lightning hit the building beside theirs, the ground shook under their feet. Anikah didn't even bat an eyelash as her glare swept over her assistant and the younger of the two werewolves in the room.

"You're keeping something from me Moreen. If I didn't know you better, I would swear that you are blatantly lying to my face. Do you wish to say anything in your defense before I tear your head off?" Anikah asked stoically, although her eyes were anything but. They began to glow a feral yellow as another bolt of lightning reflected in her eyes and was followed immediately by the rumbling of thunder and a snarl that left her mouth.

Moreen had paled. A hand slowly rose until it covered her mouth. "I-I couldn't help it…" She stuttered. "You can't destroy this child; you could bring around the end of the world and reveal us all to the humans. He was supposed to bring us peace with the humans and those damned witches." She said raising her chin slightly as if proud of her pitiful statement. Anikah wasn't impressed. Anikah swiftly stood and Moreen fell to her knees, "Please… No… God…" She cried tears escaping her eyes and falling on the expensive marble flooring.

Before she could say anymore, silver flashed and in one swift motion Moreen's neck was slit, ear-to-ear. Anikah stared down at her with cold un-forgiving eyes as she wiped off the blade of her silver Kanaka. "I would have thought you would have stopped believing in God after working for me so long." She stated coldly staring down at the still sputtering employee of twelve years, as she groped around the room, clutching her neck in an attempt to find precious oxygen. Unlike most wounds she had sustained during the years this one would not heal, she had been cut with silver and silver was the only thing that stood in the way of her immortality. "I also would have thought you had seen enough body-bags leave this room to know who the fuck you were dealing with." She added dropping the crimson stained, white silk handkerchief; she had used to wipe the blade off carelessly onto Moreen. Who was now on the floor, her foot twitched slightly until the convulsions stopped completely.

Disgusted with the happenings of that night, Anikah strode over to her desk and pushed the button for intercom that carried her voice straight to her two personal bodyguards. "Get up here and clean up this mess." She spat sitting back onto her leather chair, in front of her desk and opening the folder Moreen had bought to her earlier. It contained yet another invitation to the Oscars, a small smile crossed her face as she thought about her latest movie and she glanced up at the poster still hanging on the building beside her. Of course she was on the front, in character of course, smiling back at herself. Actress of the year would be hers, once again and so would the child.

For once Anikah smiled, her white teeth glinting off the raging storm outside as she observed the once trusted assistant, lying on the white marble floors, in a pool of her still warm, scarlet blood. That smile quickly vanished however and Anikah dropped her gaze back to her food and the script. She took a sip of wine and ignored the two men cleaning up her office as she continued to think.

**DUSKATTHEMANSIONDUSKATTHEMANSIONDUSKAT**

Slowly Tad descended the stairs and was hit in the face with the smell of coffee and bacon, this made him walk quicker, and he was hungry damn it… errr… darn it… he had to stop doing that, it could get his head bitten off. He valued his head. He entered the kitchen and the food was set-up buffet style, no one bothered to look up as he entered the room except for Ally, who smiled and gave him a little wave. Tad waved back and headed toward a plate, his stomach rumbled and he took a fist full of bacon and some scrambled eggs. Chris was wearing an apron and manning the frying pans on the stainless steel stove, spatula in hand. Then he went for the toast and waited quietly for Michael to finish with the butter before going into the vacant dining room and sitting down. Well this was different… He hadn't sat down at a table in someone's house to eat food in a hell of a long time… heck, heck… he REALLY had to stop doing that. Why the hell were they keeping him here anyways? They could have killed him.

He was facing a sliding glass window, it had a nice view of a forest and the on-set of dusk, in the distance the clouds were still a crimson red as the sun continued it's rotation around the earth. It was quite peaceful to watch the sun go down and not worry about where he would be sleeping that night. Although, he was still confused as to why that was. The forest looked pretty large and the trees were silhouetted by the beautiful sunset. He sighed and took a sip of coffee, glad for the peace, being alone brought to him.

That peace however, was abruptly banished when he heard a slosh of a packet of blood falling on the table. Putting down his coffee cup slowly; he looked up. Sonja stood in front of him, grinning slightly. She flicked a strand of her long, dark purple hair out of her eyes, which were sparkling ferally. "Good evening." She stated, plunking herself in the chair across from him and blocking his view of the sunset, Tad watched as she put one of her black leather boots on the table and draped an arm over her bent knee.

Tom walked into the room as well and stood in the corner. "Sleep well?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

Sonja glanced at him for a second before laughing at Tad's expression and picking up her packet of blood. "Have you ever been on a dirt bike?" She asked bluntly as she punctured the bag with her elongated teeth and took a thoughtful sip of her breakfast. Tad frowned at the strange question, but shook his head no.

Sonja shrugged and looked up at Tom, only then did Tad realize that un-dead vampires surrounded him. "We still got that small army of ATV's downstairs right?" Sonja asked Tom, who nodded affirmative. "Ah, anyone can drive those things, shit; we finally got enough for a good game of paint ball." When Tad raised an eyebrow at her 'shit' she shrugged, "I got nothing against it, hell, half the house could care less, Tom, I and a select few can tolerate the profanity, it's my little sister you got to watch out for." She commented shaking her head. That's when Ti, Michael, Dena, Christina, Bob, Riley, Ally, Tamara, Tara, and Selene decided to enter the room.

"Ah, free for all then?" Christina asked.

"Who's in?" Tom asked, nodding at Christina's assumption and cocking an eyebrow. Ally, Tamara, and Tara shook their heads no.

"I don't know how you guys can play that game, it's so reckless." Tamara said shaking her head.

"Hey we're young." Sonja said with a wink in Tad's direction.

"Yeah, 900 years young…" Tamara grumbled exiting the room. Some people chuckled and Sonja shrugged.

"I can ref. If you guys want." Tara said stepping forward.

"Looking at the one's playing, I wouldn't call that a bad thing." Bob said shaking his head at the room of evilly grinning super naturals.

"Ally what about you, why aren't you playing?" Dena asked frowning.

Ally shrugged, "I guess I'm not into it tonight, I'll come watch though." She added, not wanting to miss the chaos.

At this point Tad was getting worried, "I erm, think I'll sit this one out too, see how this works." He said shifting uncomfortably. The room nodded, excepting the explanation.

"Right, we got limited bikes and a pack of ATV's, who wants a bike?" Sonja asked, everyone just assumed she would be on her dirt bike.

Tom nodded and accepted one of the bikes and so did Michael, Selene and Riley. "Right, everyone else good with ATV's then?" Sonja asked. The rest of the room nodded.

"What's everyone else going to be up to?" Tom asked. Ti made a face,

"Baby shopping." He said finally. The rest of the room nodded and set off to their respectable rooms to ready themselves for a paint ball game in the forest, on wheels.

Tad stayed where he was during the oddly swift and silent hurricane of movement until only Sonja and he remained where they had been originally. She ignored him, "Hey Tom!" She yelled at the buff tall black haired man. He turned around. "You tune the dirt bike?" She asked.

Tom nodded, knowing full well that he was the only one, other than herself who she allowed to touch her bikes. "And I wiggled the bolt Son, don't worry about it." He said grinning.

Sonja nodded solemnly then looked back up. "Don't get too cocky man. You touch my Ninja and there's still hell to pay." She said before finishing her blood and heading towards her bedroom.

"Wouldn't think of it." Tom commented dryly as he turned around and headed back towards the garage.

**10MINUTESLATER10MINUTESLATER10MINUTESLATER**

A large crowd of super naturals where crowded at the back of the mansion, waiting in front of the forest, armed with different colored paint ball guns. Tad watched from the balcony with Ally, they were in control of the sound system that was hooked up in the forest for just this kind of thing; as well as watching the monitors that received footage from the cameras hooked up through out the forest, where they would be watching the action. Tara was just below them and getting ready to start the action.

Most people were just wearing the regular paintball suits and full-face helmets, spattered with paint from previous games. Ally had one of those herself. She didn't know why she had decided not to play, she was feeling a little uneasy, like something was on the brink of happening, she wasn't sure what yet, but it was like it would change everyone's lives forever. Sighing, she decided it was probably nothing, she had felt this way before and nothing had really happened.

Other riders were wearing full riding suits. These included, Tom, Sonja, Michael and Riley. Who were all slightly more seasoned on a motorcycle or ATV. All of them were wearing full-face helmets; some like Sonja's had graphics on them. It was a tense couple of seconds before Tara finally spoke up. Ally glanced over at Tad whose brow was furrowed as he figured out what was happening. A smile crossed her face but it faded away as she listened to Tara's familiar speech.

"You all have ten minutes to position yourselves. If I hear even one paintball being fired with in those ten minutes, that person automatically loses. Don't use your machine as a weapon, we learned that the hard way," Tara glanced at Sonja who shrugged. "Time-out area is over there, my suggestion to you is use it. We all know how long these games can stretch out for, erm that is… GO!" Tara cried, she took out a gun and shot it in the air and the group of people was off.

"Slightly vague rules aren't they?" Tad asked Ally who nodded.

"From Tara, they're always vague." She agreed.

"She's the only human around here isn't she?" Tad asked.

Ally nodded, "Yep, she helps out at Christina's bar. When she's not dodging work by spacing out. She helps out around here as well." Ally explained, a blush crossed her face as she realized they were all alone. In an attempt to keep up conversation she pointed at one of the monitors, "That's Riley." She said pointing out her friend, who had gotten off her bike and was now staring into the nearest camera, knowing full well that Ally was watching.

Both Tad and Ally watched as she brought down her paintball gun, knowing full well ten minutes wasn't finished and mouthed, "BA BA BA BOW!" and moved her gun back and fourth. Ally laughed.

"So what's her story?" Tad asked.

Ally stopped laughing and looked Tad in the eye; he looked genuinely interested, "She was born a Vampire so long ago that we don't know exactly how old she really is, and her father was a lycan and had had a son with what was his wife until she was killed not long before her mother came along. Her brother was the lycan master Lucian who was killed a while back now, by the stuck up Vampire Kraven. Her mother and her had to run when the vampire council found out about her and her father. When she was still young her mother was killed and she left their home to come to Paris where she found this mansion and started to train herself for probably over a hundred years, and then she started to take in vampires and lycans who needed either a place to stay or protection. Then of course I came and so did everyone else, and then the rest is history." Ally shrugged. "She's my best friend." Ally added laughing again at Riley's antics.

"It must have been hard for her, losing her mother and having to leave her father when she was so young and then living by herself." Tad commented.

"It's been hard for all of us, that's kind of what brought us together." Ally commented smiling.

Tad nodded. "What about him?" Tad asked motioning to the screen right in front of him. "That's Ti. He; as you probably noticed is also a human; he came to us from South America seeking a cure for lycanthropy because his sister was turned and didn't survive, he didn't find a cure but he found us and learned to accept what had happened to his sister and has helped a couple new lycans get through their first change and accept what they were." Ally explained, "He's also our technology whiz and a great fighter." Ally added.

Tad nodded, "That I can understand. I guess you can too." He added cocking an eyebrow in Ally's direction; she nodded.

"Yep, Tara and I were friends before I was bitten though, so when she found out she brought me right over to Bob who is Christina's uncle. I was lucky." Ally said blushing slightly.

For a second Tad felt a tang of jealously wipe over him, his own spotty past coming back to him. When he found out what he was he couldn't stand it and ran off from his job as a cartoonist. (heh… stickman CHRISTINA) He then joined a group of burglars and soon moved up the chain, eventually losing everything in a stupid bet and ending up on the street. Living off the only skills he knew to make money, stealing stuff. A shot rang out through the forest tearing Tad from his thoughts and Tara grinned up at them.

Tamara, the only remaining person in the house came out and shook her head, "Who the heck gave her a gun, does no one have common sense around here?" She asked striding over to Tara and pulling the gun out of her grasp.

"I believe it was Sonja." Ally said helpfully.

Tamara snorted and said something that sounded a lot like, "It figures" under her breath, before re-entering the house. Tad and Ally chuckled and Tara was looking down at her hands that had once held the gun, a look of loss slowly making its way across her face.

"What about Dena?" Tad asked motioning towards the lycan riding down a stream on her ATV and shooting an un-seen foe somewhere beyond the cover of trees.

"She's a DNA wolf, she was born lycan and her family is one of the main lines. She left them; she couldn't stand their sense of royalty anymore and just needed to have some adventure. Hence, she's here." Ally explained, she was now watching Christina and Riley side by side, complete Star Wars style and were shooting back and fourth.

"Christina, is fairly new right?" Tad asked.

Ally nodded and explained what happened last year, "She was human, up until a few months ago, and obviously she's made a lot of progress. She's very strong." Ally said nodding.

Tad nodded, "So Bob helped?" He asked.

"Oh, he and Ti help everyone. George and Chris helped this time as well; they're good at that kind of stuff." Ally said nodding.

"Damn…" Tad whispered Sonja was about ten feet in the air, having just gone over a jump; a grin was plastered on her face as she shot dark blue paint balls at Tom who was right behind her. Her eyes glowed light blue and she hit him in the chest and helmet repeatedly. Tom was holding his own and equal look of menace on his face as he flew just under Sonja, and they both landed perfectly with the help of their vampire strength. "Those two I think I need to know about, just in case they kill me." Tad said watching them speed off into the forest once again.

"Sonja and her little sister Kathleen were apparently the daughters of a pirate captain and grew up on the ocean, before they were both bitten. Nobody really knows what happened after that, but we met them about 10 years ago when they came into Christina's bar hiding from someone, they are loyal allies, and extremely good fighters, Kathleen especially hand to hand, and Sonja with guns, swords and of course anything with a motor. They are really good friends to all of us. Especially Sonja with Tom, they went out for a while a few years ago, but she cut it off when she thought Tom was getting too attached to her. He still loves her; he made that clear from the start. We all know she feels the same, except maybe herself, she can't seem to lose that sense of freedom." Ally said deep in thought. Tad nodded Tom and Sonja made sense.

He turned back to the monitors in deep thought about all the information he had just received and saw Selene and Michael riding into the clearing to attack Christina and Riley who were in full out battle with each other. "And them?" Tad asked finally. Ally gave him a condensed version of what they had done to the vampire and lycan community and finally explained what had happened with Craven. Tad was very pale by the end of that conversation.

**BABYSHOPPINGBABYSHOPPINGBABYSHOPPINGBABY**

"Awww…!" Vandhana exclaimed holding up a small pink jumper. That shopping trip had just been full of 'awwws and Oh cutes!' and it was now starting to get on Kathleen's nerves. No one seemed to care that she didn't WANT to have a baby. Chris and George had taken Jo down to the toy section so that she could pick out what she wanted. Leaving Kathleen with Vandhana and Lisa, who were now 'awww-ing' over baby tubs.

"Which one do you like Kathleen?" Lisa asked. Kathleen just shook her head and sat down on a bench, her feet were killing her.

"I don't care, pick what you want." She grumbled dismissing the question with a wave of her hand. Lisa just shrugged and went back to Vandhana.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain. Kathleen really wanted to think that she was just imagining it, but it happened again. "Oh crap, here we go… right here. It had to come right here in the middle of the bloody mall." Kathleen grumbled as another pain shot through her body. She lowered herself to a lying position on the bench and hoped that Vandhana or Lisa hadn't heard. They hadn't, but she heard the running footfalls of 3 people coming her way and she wasn't sure whether to be relieved or pissed off.

Chris and George came running towards her; George had Jo's hand and she was looking curious. "Jo said something was wrong, we came right away, how bad is it?" Chris asked observing Kathleen's state and running a shocked hand through his light red hair.

"Obviously bad, I didn't even know I was pregnant until 3 days ago!" Kathleen screamed angrily.

"Right, when was the last contraction?" George asked.

"Before this one." Kathleen grumbled crankily.

"That's damned helpful! If you want help Kathleen you're going to have to tell us what's happening, we've read every book we could on pregnancy." Chris said glancing at Jo, who looked disappointed at his language, but nodded up at him to continue.

"A few seconds then… not long…" Kathleen said looking pale, for a vampire and scared. That's when the pain decided to heighten another tenfold and Kathleen screamed as she saw lights behind her eyes.

-----------

Well I hope you liked that chapter and I know it has a cliffhanger but if you have a problem with it then take it up with my co-author Writer-By-Day, because she was the one who wrote this whole chapter and I think she did an awesome job if I do say so myself. Well, remember to read and review because the more reviews the faster the updates come.

-----------


	8. The Child Is Born

**_A/N:_** I know, I know, what took me soo long? Well school started up again and so did that wonderful thing called homework. Do you know how much homework you can get in grade 11, well I can tell you that it's not a small amount; on most days. So, well, now that I have the time right now, here is another awesome chapter for all you readers out there.

**_Chapter Summary:_** It's time, just when Kathleen, Chris, George and Jo are all baby shopping Kathleen begins to go into labor, but what will happen and will Chris and George be able to keep things under control or will they need a little help. Also, while Kathleen's in labor what is happening at the mansion? Well, the paint ball game is finally finished and the winner is announced, who is it? You'll have to read to find out. Also, Anikah is still busy plotting her evil little plan, but you'll have to read to find out that too, so stop reading this and read the fic.

If you're still reading this stop…..

_**Chapter 7:** The Child Is Born_

"Kathleen! Kathleen!" Chris yelled as Kathleen passed out in the middle of labor. "George, call the mansion and get Sonja here quickly. She's the only one who can wake Kathleen and keep her conscious without being killed. QUICKLY!" Then Chris took Kathleen's wrist and took her pulse. But then he remembered that she didn't have one so he just sat there waiting for George to come back. "Come on Kathleen, you have to wake up, it's a little hard for you to have a baby when you're unconscious, and it's even harder for me to help you, so WAKE UP!"

**BACKATTHEMANSIONBACKATTHEMANSIONBACKATTHEMANSIONBACKATTHEMANSION**

Brrriiiinnngggg, brrriiiinnngggg. "Hello," answered Tad after he picked up the phone because everyone else was busy. "Who's this?" he asked. "Oh, right, George the skinny dude," Tad answered.

"Yah the skinny dude, that's right," answered George with an annoyed tone in his voice. "Can, you get Sonja on the phone please, it's an emergency."

"Which one is Sonja again?"

"She's the vampire with the motorcycle obsession."

After Tad had gotten Sonja to the phone, George told her about Kathleen and then she hung up the phone, told Tad to tell the others and ran out to the garage to get on her motorcycle and to the mall. When she got to the mall Sonja ran up the baby floor and found Chris, George, Jo and the unconscious Kathleen. "Move aside I'll wake her up," ordered Sonja as she leaned over her sleeping sister. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!" she shouted almost directly in Kathleen's ear. Then she slapped her in the face just to make sure that she would have heard the ass in her exclamation.

It took a few minutes but then Kathleen woke up and glared at her sister before she remembered that she was in labor and grabbed her bulging belly when the excruciating pain started again. "I…heard…that," Kathleen said between gasps.

"That was the point silly," answered Sonja who then sat next to her sister and grabbed her hand.

"Now relax and take deep breathes. Breathe in twice then out twice, in, then out. Now keep that up and focus on one point on the ceiling," ordered Chris as he led her through the painful process.

"Why isn't anything happening?" asked Sonja who was becoming worried for her sister.

"I don't know," Chris answered a little unnerved.

"OWWWWWWW!" exclaimed Kathleen so loud that anyone out side of the mall probably heard her. "What's going on? Why is this hurting so much?"

"I don't know," answered Chris yet again. "George, can I speak to you for a second?" asked Chris as he walked away from Kathleen and Sonja.

"What's wrong?" asked George, who like Sonja was looking scared for Kathleen.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's good. We need help."

"I know, but how? It's not like we can just bring her to a hospital. But maybe we can get Ti here, he knows a lot of medicine, maybe he could help."

"Good idea, but I don't think we have enough time to call him and then wait for him to arrive. I don't know what to do."

Chris and George just stood in the same place for a couple minutes until they heard Kathleen and Sonja shout to them at the same time. "HEY!"

"What's going on?' asked Sonja, who was a little pissed off now that the only two there who can help were just standing around doing nothing. "Is there something wrong? Because if there is we would really like to know."

"We don't know what's wrong, that's the problem," answered Chris who was also getting a little pissed, seeing as they said they could help but now they didn't know what to do.

"I think I can help," said Jo, who was sitting on the floor on Kathleen's other side. "I looked through those books to, and I remember everything from them."

"But sweetie, you're just a little girl," answered George.

"No, listen to her," whispered Kathleen, who was now looking very tired and weak from all the pain.

"Thank you," said Jo. "First, you have to feel her belly to see if there is something in the wrong spot. Then get a towel, some warm water, a basin, a blanket, and some rubber gloves." After Jo had given the orders Chris and George ran around the floor looking for all of the things they needed. "Sonja, can you find another basin and then go to the bathroom to get the warm water, please."

"Ok, if my sister says to listen to you, then I will," replied Sonja as she got up and ran to find a basin for the water.

"I really hope this feeling I have is right," whispered Kathleen. "Because if not, then I don't know what will happen."

"I do," Jo whispered, but not quiet enough because then Kathleen spoke again.

"What do you mean, 'I do'?" she asked.

"You don't need to know, because everything will be alright."

"How, do you know?"

"Because I've seen it," after Jo said that, Kathleen went silent and just stared at her, until she felt another huge pain and lurched forward.

**BACKATTHEMANSIONBACKATTHEMANSIONBACKATTHEMANSIONBACKATTHEMANSION**

While, Kathleen was still in labor and Jo became in control at the mall, back at the mansion everyone was racing around looking for more information on this prophecy of the child being born from a vampire. It had been after their paintball game and when they were relaxing outside that Tad raced out and told them the news. He told them that Kathleen was in labor in the mall and Sonja went to help out. When they heard this they all forgot about how Ti, the only one without superhuman strength and speed, had beat them all and won the paintball game. Then they raced into the library to find out anything else they could on this child so that they would be ready for what it was capable of and so on and so forth.

When Dena finally found something useful, the group heard something coming from outside. They knew it was none of them because they were all in the same room, and it wasn't Bob or Tamara because they were out of town on an assignment chasing a rogue lycan who was tearing up small villages in Africa, so it was obviously someone who definitely wasn't supposed to be there, so the group spread out and covered all possible entry points.

Riley and Ally covered the entry closest to the kitchen because it was the smallest and so were they. Dena and Lisa covered the TV room. Christina and Ti covered the basement entry because it was the place they both knew the best because that's where their labs are. Michael and Selene covered the library because their weapons and such were already there anyway. Finally, Tad and Tom covered the back door, because it was the only less secure entry left. I know I know why isn't anyone covering the front door? Well, that's because it is actually the most secure entry point because after being broken down once, Christina made a custom made completely secure security system for it. Now, if anyone tries to break it down, they get a very high voltage electrical shock first and then a triple layer door of pure titanium is closed on the inside and anyone who tries to get through even one layer gets pumped full of either UV bullets, silver bullets, or lasers if the bullets don't work. She spent a whole month working on it and she said that if it ever fails she'd eat her entire wardrobe.

Now that the entries were all covered the groups waited for their company.

The entry broken into was Riley and Ally's entry. Two armed and very big men broke through the door and walked in one at a time (very big men plus small door equals single file) with their guns raised and ready to fire, but what they didn't expect was two small women to ambush them as soon as they both got through the door. Riley had her awesome sword held high as she jumped down from the fridge onto the first man and drove the sword right through his spine. He probably thought that he would be safe just because he was a lycan but what he didn't expect was for someone to have a pure silver bladed sword. "Wow, that was fun, I've been waiting to try this baby out after it got updated. I guess it works," Riley said as she smirked at the other intruder who was just standing there shocked at the sight of this tiny vamp with her sword in his partner's spine. "So, should we do this the easy way or the hard way?" she asked him. "You could just tell us who sent you, or we could use force."

"I'm not telling you anything, I can take you," the lone lycan said without a hint of confidence in his quiet voice.

"Are you sure about that, big boy," Ally said as she pointed her gun at his head.

Then the lycan went at Riley (before she could get her sword out) and slammed her up against the wall before firing a shot at Ally who dodged and swung herself around the corner to change. She could sense that he was a new wolf so she knew that she could change a hell of a lot faster than him. She changed within two minutes and went back to find Riley on the ground unconscious and the lycan trying to change. Before he could even start his change, Ally ran around the corner and slammed him across the kitchen and into the wall at the opposite end. Before he could recover Ally was already on him and digging her claws into his flesh. "Told you we would do this the hard way," Riley wheezed as she was recovering from being unconscious and started to walk over to the two. "Know tell us who sent you or my friend here will rip your head off and send you to join your friend."

"I will never tell," was what he said right before Ally grabbed his head in her claws and ripped it right off before throwing it across the room to lie beside his already dead friend.

"Well than, lets see how everyone else is doing shall we," Riley told Ally while she changed back to human form and grabbed her clothes from around the corner.

**ATTHEMALLATTHEMALLATTHEMALLATTHEMALLATTHEMALLATTHEMALLATTHEMALLATTHEMALL**

While the rest of the group was fighting invaders, the others were waiting by Kathleen watching Jo check her stomach. "So?" asked Sonja, who was trying to wait patiently but not succeeding.

"Well, the baby's upside down," answered Jo.

"WHAT!" Kathleen exclaimed. "MY BABY IS UPSIDE DOWN!"

"It's ok," assured Jo. "It's easy to fix. Daddy Chris I need your help," Jo said as she looked at Chris. "I need you to turn the baby around when you see the feet come out."

"You mean I have to deliver the baby?" Chris asked with an extremely shocked voice.

"Yes. So come here and when you see the feet turn them around until you see the head. Then when you see the head, tell Kathleen. When you hear this Kathleen, you have to push really hard."

"Ok."

Then Chris went to Kathleen and waited to see the feet. While Chris waited, Kathleen was told to push (but not to hard of course). It took a while but then Chris saw the feet.

"I see the feet!" he exclaimed loudly over Kathleen's screams of pain.

"Now slowly and carefully turn them back and keep turning until you see the head," Jo ordered.

Chris slowly turned the feet until he saw the head. When he saw the head he almost jumped up with glee. "I SEE THE HEAD!" he exclaimed very loudly and excitedly.

"Now Kathleen, push with all you got."

Kathleen pushed and pushed and pushed, and then finally she felt no more excruciating pain. Chris grabbed a towel from beside him and wrapped the baby up in it then stood up and walked up to Kathleen's head. "It's a boy," he said quietly as he handed the child over to his mother.

"Finally, what took you so long," Kathleen whispered to her new born son who slowly opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"What are going to name him?" asked George who was now holding his sore hand because Kathleen was squeezing it so hard.

"I don't know. I never really thought of it all that much," she answered.

"His name is Neeko," Jo said quietly as she stood at Kathleen's side just looking into the baby's small eyes.

"I like it. Welcome to the world little Neeko."

Then Chris took Jo aside and asked, "Sweetie, how did you know his name before he even had one?"

"I saw it in a dream," she said quietly, still looking into his small eyes.

---------

So readers, what did you think? This took a long time to write so hopefully it is good enough for you. Well, remember to review and I will try to get an update ASAP. I can't promise anything of course, because my co-author may be doing the next chap and I can't control (no one can) her so you will just have to be patient. Until then, review, review, review.

---------


	9. Welcome Home

**A/N: **Uncontrollable co-writer number 2 here. It's true, the best thing for you readers to do is get used to it. Ok so it took us a looong time to update, but I was finishing my novel Buffy fic, Lunar Phases, and my co-writer has been really busy with school and life in general. So this was kind of put on the end of out to do lists. Anyways, here's the new chapter, hopefully it's enjoyable, I wrote it, so it better be. Co- writer number 1 here, just so you know, only about the first part of this fic was actually written by co-writer 2, the rest was written by me. Sorry it took so long to update but first we had school stuff and then summer came and I was away all summer, but it's here now and I hope you enjoy.

_**Chapter Summary: **__The mall crew returns home with mom and baby to find out that there was an intrusion and just when they thought the craziness was over something else happens._

_**Chapter 8:**__ Welcome Home_

_**On to the Fic…**_

Sonja Pulled open the door to the mansion, and automatically knew someone else had been in the house. "HEY!" She exclaimed through the seemingly empty house. Riley came around the corner and gave her a small grin.

"What?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"We're home, and apparently we weren't the only ones to see some action. " Sonja commented, twirling her bike keys.

Ally came around the corner, still drying off her hair after having a shower. "Yup, went on a noob hunt in the mansion, we played tag with my teeth." She added as a second thought, "And Riley's sword." She commented biting her lip.

Sonja allowed a grin to slide across her face, "You're gonna have to tell me that story; that is, after I tell you about Chris sticking his hands in Kathleen and turning the baby around, _inside…_" Sonja commented walking past them with a smirk to go and open the garage door for the people who arrived in the car.

Both supernaturals ran to keep up and flanked her on either side. Christina came down the stairs with a mop, mumbling something about it being lucky the floor was tiled and the blood didn't stain, and frowned at the parade headed for the garage. "We're back." Sonja commented as she walked past, still twirling the keys.

"I noticed. What happened?" Christina asked.

"Nothing much, but you might as well come and see anyways." Sonja baited with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Slowly Sonja got herself a band of Super naturals as she made her way to the garage.

Sonja led the others to Vandhana's car, where Kathleen and her bundle of joy were laying down in the back seat. "Everyone I would like you to meet my nephew Neeko, Neeko meet everyone."

"Awe, he's so cute. Congratulations Kathleen," Riley said as she leaned in to see the little boy.

"So, Neeko huh. What does it mean?" asked Ally.

"I don't know…" answered Kathleen.

"It means prophesized one," Jo said as she looked to be almost listening to the babies thoughts.

Just then, everyone heard something in the garage. "I thought we got them all?" Riley said in a surprised tone as everyone looked around for any sign of movement around the vehicles.

"It must've been hiding outside and snuck in when the others came back." Christina replied, pulling out her favorite gun from the back of her jeans.

"Well it won't be here for much longer if I can help it," said Sonja as she crept forward quietly. "Chris, George, Vandhana, watch Kathleen and the little ones. Christina take the left, Riley the right, I'll take the middle and Ally and everyone else not doing anything, take the back."

Then they all moved into position and crept forward searching for the intruder, weapons ready.

"Come out come out wherever you are." Tome called out as he crept forward in the middle on the other side of the car.

Just then, there was a growl, a loud unknown popping sound and then silence. At that, the searchers turned toward the car to find a pile of rubble that looked like a statue of a lycan.

"What the hell happened?!" exclaimed Sonja who was mainly upset because she didn't get to kill the lycan. "Hello, did anyone hear me? Well, who knows what happened?"

Just then, Kathleen raised her empty hand and pointed to the little girl at her feet.

"Jo, you have some serious explaining to do little girl," spoke up Chris, who had just been looking back and forth between the pile of lycan rubble and his adopted daughter.

_**INTHEMEETINGROOMINTHEMEETINGROOMINTHEMEETINGROOMINTHEMEETINGROOMINTHEMEETINGROOM**_

"JO, WHAT did you do and HOW did you do it?!" asked Sonja in a rather loud voice.

"HEY! She's still just a little girl Sonja, lower your voice and be nice," replied Chris who saw the frightened look on his little girl's face at the sound of Sonja's loud outburst.

"Sorry, I just don't like it when I don't know what's going on," she apologized in a much quieter voice this time.

"Okay now let's start over, but first, where are Michael and Selene? I haven't seen them since we left." Kathleen asked as she tried to calm down her newborn who didn't like all the loud noise everyone was causing.

"Well we just fought off a bunch of lycan intruders so they're probably in their bedroom letting off some extra energy." Christina replied, trying her best to keep a straight face and would've succeeded if it weren't for Ally and Sonja giving each other weird looks and bursting out laughing.

Just then Selene and Michael walked in, both wearing looks of annoyance because, of course, they both heard Christina's comment and were not amused. "We were cleaning up the dead lycan bodies you idiots." Selene replied.

"Yah, get your minds out of the gutter." Michael spoke up, trying to keep a smirk from appearing on his face and failing miserably.

"Ok children, shall we start over again and get onto the important stuff," spoke Tom who despite his straight face was just as amused of all of this as everyone else in the room. Save for Selene and Michael of course.

"Ok, so where were we?" started Riley. "Oh yah, Jo, how in the world did you turn a lycan to stone?"

At that everyone automatically turned to face Jo. "Well, I don't know," she replied simply. "I just pointed and poof, big evil harry thing turned to stone then smash, stone was everywhere."

"So, you really don't know how you did it?" asked Kathleen nicely.

"Nope, I just look at or point at something and think real hard and stuff happens. I don't know how or why."

"Ok, then we will just have to find out together. How about that sweetheart?" Vandhana asked Jo sweetly.

"OK!" she exclaimed, every enthusiastically.

"So it's settled, we research our hearts out until we figure out why and how this little girl can do the things she does." Riley announced as if she were standing at a podium giving a speech to hundreds of people. Instead of in a meeting room talking to almost 20 people (well vampires and lycans but you catch my drift).

So, everyone set out to find any information on how and why Jo does what she does.

Read and Review. (Next chapter will be done by co-writer number 2 Writer-By-Day)


	10. Problems Arise

**A hoy hoy! Writer 2 here, really, I'm not lying this time. I wasn't lying the last time, just got writers block and sent it off to ECSL… and she finished it. So, I'm doing this one now. Wee. **

_**Chapter 9:**__** Problems Arise**_

"Can we maybe hurry this up…? I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to be turned into stone." Tad urged, using his hands to gesture a 'nudge'.

Ali slapped him on the shoulder and frowned, "She wouldn't do that! How can you be so dense?" She exclaimed taking a pointed glance at Chris and George who had taken up residence in the back of the room, nervously biting their lips and holding hands.

Tad let out an exasperated sigh, and ran his hand through his short chestnut coloured hair before walking out of the room, not able to handle the stress. Ali followed shooting a comforting smile towards the couple in the back of the room.

"She's not going to do it to any of us." Sonja stated, not bothering to look up from the monitor as she continued typing away at the computer.

Christina nodded, "She's smarter than that." She agreed. "Just try not to scare her…" she added as an afterthought.

George nodded, a small smile making it's way across his face. "Thanks guys. We both really appreciate you guys not locking her in a room somewhere. We love her so much, I can't imagine having to let her go." George commented. Chris had been oddly silent since Jo had exploded the wolf downstairs.

"Chris, baby, are you ok?" George asked, turning worried eyes to his lover.

Chris's eyes looked troubled, "No, no I'm not ok. I just watched a little girl blow up a Lycan without batting an eyelash. What happens if she can't control it anymore? What happens if someone gets their hands on her? She's only little, what happens when she has a tantrum and blows up someone's limbs or furniture or… I don't know if we can do this… it's all very… heavy." Chris exasperated, he brought his hands up to his face and sighed into them.

When he looked up again everyone in the room was staring at him with surprised eyes, Tom's left eyebrow was up so far it was past his hair line. Riley's mouth was hanging wide open, Tamara stared, and Dena glared.

"Excuse me!?" She exclaimed, she gave a death glare.

"You haven't done anything wrong! What ever happens we can deal with it. You can deal with it. You're a freaking vampire for god's sake." Dena finished with a bit of a shriek.

Everyone in the room nodded. "Maybe you guys should go out tonight, and work something out. We can watch Jo for that long. C'mon, we'll take you to a club or something." Sonja stated motioning to Tom, and the rest of the room. Tom cocked an eyebrow, a small smile formed on his face.

"They're right you know. You should have told me. We can work this out Christopher, I promise, we won't lose her." George stated using a knuckle to lift his man's chin so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Without words they seemed to communicate and finally Chris nodded. George gave him a bit of a smile and then nodded also.

"I'm going to go check on her." Vandhana said she and Jyotsna were going to make her a snack." He stated calmly, he got up and left the room, leaving Chris alone with everyone researching.

"Christopher?" Riley finally asked, lightening the mood, and clearing the air in the silent room.

Sonja and Tom chuckled, "Dense much… what did you think his real name was, Jim?" Tamara asked cocking an eyebrow.

Riley shrugged, "Haven't really thought about it."

**KitchenKitchenKitchenKitchenKitchenKitchenKitchenKitchenKitchenKitchen**

"You know, she's kind of cute, for something so unexpected." Kathleen stated quietly as she looked down at Neeko with a soft smile.

Vandhana smiled, "Yup, that's for sure." She agreed. It was silent for a moment, before George knocked and entered. "Hey, how's he doing?" He asked. "Calm actually." Kathleen commented smiling.

"I haven't seen you look that happy… Ever." George stated grinning and walking over and opening the fridge. Kathleen scowled, "It must be the hormones." She commented, trying to look serious and then failing.

George snorted, "I'm guessing those hormones don't want some Kraft Dinner then." He stated waggling his eyebrows.

Kathleen jumped up, "No no… The hormones wouldn't mind some macaroni." She stated covering up her excitement with a coy look.

"Then the hormones should stop revealing Kathleen's sarcasm." George tutted with a sigh, he then took out a box of Kraft Dinner, some blood and some chives.

Jyotsna laughed and then realized George was looking a little distant. "What's up Chuck?" she asked him cocking an eyebrow.

George sighed again, "Chris is having a rough time handling Jo's powers, we had a bit of an argument, we just need some time to get used to this situation, Sonja and Tom invited us to go clubbing." George ran his hands through his hair, and turned on the stove. A small grin seeped its way across Jyotsna's face and it travelled to Vandhana's face with an almost unnatural liquid flow.

Tom walked into the room, "Not the baby Seals! Where's Paul McCartney when we need him!" He exclaimed dramatically. The entire room stared. "You said clubbing and… Oh never mind." Tom walked out.

"That's great, you two could really use a party." Jyotsna added, completely disregarding the Tom's antics. George nodded a little. "I hope you're right." He agreed.

**EVILHIDEOUTEVILHIDEOUTEVILHIDEOUTEVILHIDEOUTEVILHIDEOUT**

Annikah was sitting at her desk staring at the computer monitor in front of her when one of her henchmen entered the office.

"Madam, we've got something."

"Well, out with it, what do you have?" Annikah asked impatiently.

"We've got one of their men."

"Bring him in, and get Hugo in here. Now!" she said as she shut the computer off and the man left to bring in the prisoner.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch," the older man yelled as they dragged him in kicking.

"Now, now, who do we have here?" Annikah asked the other werewolf.

The werewolf just stood there quietly, glaring at her.

"So, not the talkative type are you? Well, we can change that. Hugo, get in here." She said as a shabby looking old man came into the room carrying a metal case. "This is Hugo, he's our resident doctor and he does a wonderful job of making people talk. So, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, I just want to know your name."

"Fine, the names Bob bitch, nice to meet you," he said with a mixture of sarcasm and resentment.

"See, now that wasn't that hard. I could've done without being called a bitch though, that wasn't very nice. You can call me Annikah."

---------

**Hey, this is writer 1, sorry about the huge delay, but me and my fellow writer both had huge writers blocks. Well, I hope you liked it, and the twist at the end. Please don't forget to review.**

---------


End file.
